


Hands

by BladedDarkness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel expects Quinn's hands to be softer. Set some vague time after season one because I don't remember what happened last time I watched Glee and remembering season one makes me cry happy tears for what it once was and mourn what it became. A Faberry drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Rachel expects Quinn's hands to be softer. They look smooth and well manicured, like the blonde just walked out of a spa or had spent most of her life pampered in a mansion. But those hands had been through so much as well.

These are hands that have held up countless bodies, hands connected by thin but sturdy wrists to muscles that had arms flexing and straining with the weight they bore. She seldom saw the nails chipped, or the skin chapped or bruised. There were moments where a second look would have revealed as much, but she was rarely granted with the opportunity.

Hidden callouses dot the surface of Quinn's palms and the pads of her fingers, tiny bumps of imperfection that blend with skin that covers fragile bones. They faded only slightly as her belly grew, so often pressed tightly to the life cocooned inside just behind a different dress every day.

They are hands that had only briefly held flesh and blood newly birthed before it was passed to Rachel's own flesh and blood. They are capable of being both tender and exceptionally rough, and Rachel has been on the receiving end of the latter a few times. The former is a relatively new experience.

But as those hands wrap themselves gently around her waist and pull her closer, Rachel can't find them any less than perfect.


End file.
